An Impossible Love?,Or Not?
by KeryKery
Summary: Roxane Kristen Stevens is a the new WWE doctor.She love WWE since she was a kid and now she work for the company.And most important of all she will find love.
1. Chapter 1

An Impossible Love?,Or Not?Chapter 1-Roxane-

Here I am getting ready for my first day of be honest I was really scared.I was going to start working for one of the best wrestling companies in the world.I'm not a diva,I'm a trainer/doctor.I was so happy they accept me.I'm a big fan since I was kid,I remember watching WCW with my grandfather.I was sitting on my hotel room bed thinking about does awesome moments.

"well I think I better keep going." I said to myself taking my stuff and walking out.I took a taxi to the arena.'wow,I'm actually going to work in the WWE,OH MY GOD.' I thought.

"well here we are" the taxi man said.

"thanks" I said giving to him the money.I walk out of the taxi and start walking to the back of the arena."well here I am,my dream come true" I said to myself and I keep walking…..And that's when I saw him does sexy arms cover in tattoos,he's the sexiest man was stading there laughing with other wrestler."GEE" I thought.I walk close to them cause the door was right of I pass them I keep walking and one of the wrestlers come at me.

"Hey,I'm John Cena,you most be new here" he said with a smile on his face showing his cute dimples.

"Hi,I know who you are,and yes Im new here,I'm Roxane Stevens the new doctor"I answer with a smile and he laugh a little.

"Nice,so you're a Cena fan". He asked

""No and Yes,I like your wrestling moves and everything but I'm not part of your "CENATION",I'm more a Ortonite" I said looking at Randy's direction.

"Oh so you're a Orton fan,to bad if you were a Cena fan I would probably give you a tour around" I look at him raising a eyebrow.

"Thanks,but no thanks,I'm going to be a Ortonite no matter what" I said looking at my watch…damn I was running late with my meeting with Stephanie McMahon."John it was nice to meet you but I really gotta go,see ya around" I said walking away really fast,I was not paying attention to were I was going and that's when I accidentally shock with someone and I fall on the floor.

"Miss I'm sorry'' he said worry. "Are you ok?" he ask with his deep voice,but I didn't look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

An impossible love?,Or Not?Chapter 2-Roxane –

"yeah,yeah,I'm so sorry,I was not paying attention to where I was going" I said getting up.

"Well next time you should pay more attention to where your going and not your phone" he said with his deep voice in a sarcastic tone,and I look at him does piercing blue eyes looking at me ,it was him the guy that I have a crush on,Randy "The Viper" Orton.

"I'm…so…sorry…sir…I…didn't…meant…to" I stammered.

"It's ok" he gave me a smirk,'OH GOD he looks so sexy when he smirks' I thought."By the way I'm Randy,Randy Orton" he said shaking my hand.'OH MY GOD I'm touching him' I thought.

"I'm Roxy,I mean Roxana….my name is Roxane" I said stammered and fast.

"well Roxy Roxana Roxane it was nice to meet you" he said looking into my his so sexy,his voice,his lips,his I don't leave I'm going to get my panties wet just for been staring at him.

"Mhmm…It was nice to meet you to Randy…I mean Mr. Orton" I said really I look at my watch "Shit" I said to myself.I was running late for my meeting ."Mr. Orton I gotta go it was to talk to you…by the way love your tattoos" I sais running down the hall.

-Randy-

'Well that went nice' I thought. She was pretty nervous when she saw it was me. She's a really beautiful woman. Love the way she was acting.

"Hey Orton" I heard someone yelled my name.

"Sup Cena"

"Did you see the new doctor,she's pretty damn hot." Cena said.

"Yeah I know,she was pretty nervous when I was talking to her."

"Well that because she a fan of you" he said taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

"How did you know that Cena?" I ask him.

"I talk to her,and she told me that she's an "Ortonite"." He said.

"Cool,ready for your match?" I ask him.

"Randy boy I'm always ready" he said smiling and walking this is going to be new doctor is a Orton fan,Pretty cool,I have a sexy doctor as my fan.

-Roxane-

"So I'm going to work here" I asked Stephanie.

"Yes,your going to be here sometimes,well maybe we will put you in ringside but for now your going to work here" she said.

"Okay,Well cool,I'm super excited" I said smiling.

"I'm happy for you,if you need something you know where I am and you got my phone number" she said walking away.

"This is going to be amazing,I got my dream job,I met my idol,my crush,the guy of my dreams….to bad his married…..but what can possibly go wrong" I said to myself and then I continued with my work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Roxane-

"ok,there you go."better." I said to him.

"yeah,thanks Roxane,without you I probably would have die." He said smiling.

"oh John don't be over dramatic,it was little scratch."

"it was not a little scratch,I was bleeding."

"ok,whatever you say Cena." I said giving him a wink,he smile at meand left the room."ok who's next." I ask,and my other patient come into the room and sit in the stretcher.

"ok mister what's wrong with you." I ask without looking at him.

"I think I mess up my collarbone again ." he said,and I freeze,knowing that it was him.I walk to him ans start examinating his collarbone,"god he's so perfect" I thought and keep doing my job.

"ok,mister Orton,for what I see,everything is ok" I said smiling at him."next time be more careful,you don't wanna be out for months"I said writing a prescription."take this your going to drink one of them every eight hours,ok" he nodded,I give him the prescription and left his side,I was writing a paper when he stand up next to me,"oh god Roxy act natural don't be to obvious" I thought."do you need anything Mister Orton" I ask him without looking at him.

"yes and no,I just wanna know if your hungry,cause…am…im hungry and I want it to know if you want to grab some food in our way to the hotel" he said with a nervous tone.

"well,ok,yeah,just give me a break….amm…but I don't think that's a good idea Mr. Orton." I said

"why not" he ask."is just two friends/coworkers grabbing some food,its not a date or something like that." he said with his famous smirk.I felt a little of disappointment cause is just two friends grabbing food.

"Amm…you're right…let me finish this and I see you in the parking lot…K." I said.

"ok doctor Stevens….see you in a bit" he said giving me a wink,I blushed.

"right…don't call me doctor Stevens,call me Roxane or Roxy."

"I will call you Roxane or Roxy if you stop calling me Mr. Orton,you make me feel like I'm my dad."he say I laugh a little bit."deal." he ask

"Deal" I say shaking his hand and smiling at left the room and I finish writing the paper and then I take my stuff and walk to the parking there he was,god he's so beautiful and does arms cover in tattoos,does piercing blue eyes looking at me,that smile,"Shit Roxane you can't fall in love with him,he's married and he has a daughter." I thought walking to the open the door for me."thanks" I said smiling.

"you're welcome beautiful" he were in the car and there was this tension and this silence…"AWKWARD." I thought.

"so you like been a doctor." He ask broking the tension.

"yeah,I love it,I know I was going to be a doctor since I was a little girl."

"oh nice." He said looking at the road."Rox I think were going to eat here."

"that's ok with me." I get out of the car and enter to the restaurant that says sat down in a table and the waitress came to us.

"goodnight,will you two love bird like to order."I blush a little bit.

"amm…were not love birds were not even together" I said without looking at him.

"oh sorry….will you guys love to order"she ask.

"yes I will take the a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake."he said."what do you want Roxy." He ask me.

"I will take the same thing please." I said smiling at them.

"ok two cheeseburger with two fries and two chocolate milkashakes coming up." She said smiling at Randy."well it two obvious the bitch likes Randy." I thought.

"you know shes flirting to you right." I said to gave me that famous smirk of him and i blushed.

"yeah I know but im here with someone….i mean im married."I blushed a little bit.

"yup,you're married." "so how's your little girl." i ask him.

"she's good,i can't believe she's 4 years old." he show me a picture of her.

"aww,they grow like a weed."

"you have kids." he ask

"no,but my best friend have a little boy,i love him,he's 3 years old."

"oh,do you like kids" he ask me.

"yeah of course,i can't wait till i get married and have my own kids."

"that's awesome." the food arrived and we ate and we talk about random stuff,and I realized that we have stuff in we finish we left to the we Randy was awesome i feel really arrived and we get to the elevator.

"i have fun today." he said

"me too." i said smiling.

"we have to do this everytime we can." he said smiling.

"yeah we have." i said and the elevator stop.

"well I stop here." he said.

"i stop here too." we get out of the elevator.

"really,what's your room number." he ask.

"uh, 2090 i think."

"mine is 2080."

"cool, well i have to go, night." i said walking away.

"wait Roxy" he said and i look back at him.

"what." I ask

"uh maybe we can go to dinner next week after Raw."

"yeah sure,uh here this is my number if you need anything call me." i said giving him the paper.

"ok see you next monday." he said smiling.

"yeah, bye bye goodnight." i said giving him a kiss on his leave to my room.

-Randy's POV-

I was really surprise that Roxane kiss me,well she kiss me on my cheek but I'm really surprise. I take my phone and text her.

**-Goodnight beautiful-**

**-goodnight handsome- **she text back.

I think I'm falling for she's not even my wife.

**TAN,TAN,TAN. yes i change the final of chapter 3 cause the other one sucks and i really want to change it. Chapter 4 coming soon.**


End file.
